Love and Consequences
by AmethystA17
Summary: 18 Year old Marge Bouvier was partying one night with Homer Simpson when a few days later something begins to change... She’s Pregnant and about to go to college SIMPSON AU
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Springfield High School everyone was waiting for the end of the day to end.It was Thursday which meant Friday hype for everyone and Seniors: not long before graduation.

Marge Bouvier had a lot of homework that needed to be done but she had a feminist rally that she was looking forward to seeing. "Ugh Stupid Homework! I know I love it but I don't know" She then heard a familiar voice.

"Maybe I can help with that!" The voice said. "Homer?" Marge said grabbing her backpack from her locker. "Uhh.. well... um... you see... about that... I... DO'H" He said coming out from peeking through the locker. Marge giggled and continued to get stuff out.

Homer ran over to her and grabbed her hands "Hey! If you're not busy we can go to the new burger joint at the end of the block" Marge loved the thought of the idea but unfortunately she had to keep her grades up even if it's only her last year.

"I'm sorry Homer I have a lot of homework that need to be done and my grades are very important to me even though I won't be here much longer and-" Homer grabbed her face "we're going to have FUN!" He said.

Marge looked down at her stuff "What the hell? Ok let's do this!" She said. Homer hugged her arms and they walk out of the school.

At the burger joint, Homer was eating his burger and talking about his day while Marge was salting up her fries "Then I said to Mr.Smith I absolutely deserved that A and you don't have to boss me around anymore once I get graduate"

Marge grabbed ketchup "I am excited to graduate high school and go to my dream college but all I want is to be with you because I don't want to be with anyone else but you!" Homer felt teary eyed after when she said that.

"OH MARGE!" Homer yelled he hugged her tightly not noticed he accidentally dipped her long hair Into the ketchup. He was worried she was get angry but she didn't. "I've always wanted my hair to be red anyways" She laughed. The happy couple had a great time eating burgers.

They pulled up to Marge's driveway so Marge can get started on homework. "So there's this college party on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go to with me" Homer asked. Marge wasn't sure she has heard those types of parties are a bit extreme but she's wants to get the vibe of going to parties like that when she's done with high school.

"Who's throwing the party?" Marge asked. "Remember Lucas smith who graduated last year?" Homer asked. "Yes?" Marge said. "Well he was the richest kid in school and he's coming back to his house for the biggest party EVER and I really want us to go!" Homer said grabbing her hands. "Alright I'll go to his party on Saturday" Marge said. Again she wasn't too sure about all this.

"YAY!" Homer cheered he hugged his girlfriend very tight and kissed her goodnight and drove away with Marge on the sidewalk. Marge walked in and went upstairs to start working on homework.

"Hey little Sister!" her sister Patty came in with a white envelope. Marge looked up she instantly know what is was "OH MY GOD I NEED TO OPEN THIS RIGHT AWAY!" she shouted she snatched the letter and opened it up **_"Dear Marge Bouvier you have been accepted to attend Springfield college and your first semester begins this fall"_**

Marge stared at the letter she couldn't believe what just happened. "I MADE IT INTO MY COLLEGE!" She said excitedly. Her mother then walked in "We wanted to wait until you were home it got dropped off while you were that fat meat bag with hair you call your boyfriend" Marge rolled her eyes she hated when people talk trash about Homer when will people learn he's actually a good guy?

"I am definitely telling Homer I'm driving to his house now to tell him the news" Marge said grabbing her jacket. She wanted to get some homework done but she really wanted to tell Homer what just happened.

"Honey pie maybe you should wait till tomorrow to tell him it's getting late and you really need to get some sleep and homework completed" her mom said.

"Yeah maybe you're right Goodnight mom!" Marge said "Goodnight sweet dreams!" Then her mother and her sister left the room. Leaving Marge to stare at the phone "They never said anything about CALLING Homer" she said she reached the phone and waited for his voice to come on the line

 ** _"Hello? Homer" Marge said "Hey What's up?" Homer said he was in his room himself laying in bed "Do you remember that college I've been waiting to go to?" She began asking_**

 ** _"Yes ever since we dated it's all you ever talked about!" Homer said "Well tonight I just found out I got into college!" "WOO HOO!" Homer said. He was so happy for his girlfriend "so when do you begin classes?"_**

 ** _Marge looked at the letter again "In the fall" she said. Homer leaned back and put his arms behind his neck "Well my lady Saturday will be the perfect time to celebrate!"_**

 ** _Marge rolled her eyes "I already told you I was going to the party!" Homer laughed "I know I just wanted you to mention it again". Marge laughed and looked at the time "Homer I have to get started on homework I'll see you tomorrow"_**

 ** _Homer frowned he wanted to talk to Marge some more he was just going to watch TV with his dad anyways "Goodnight Marge!" He said_**

 ** _"Goodnight Homer see you tomorrow" Marge said._**

She hung up and looked at the starry night sky "it's such a beautiful night" Marge whispered. She slowly walked over to the fan with Homer on her mind. She kept thinking about the future. She wanted to marry Homer and have kids but she wasn't sure if Homer wanted kids. She began opening her text book to the page she had to do


	2. Chapter 2:Homer and Artie

The next day at school, Marge was making her way down to history class when her gossip friend Helen pulled her aside "so I heard you got into College Congratulations!" She said. Marge just smlied anyway "thank you!" She said "Also Artie wants to you to get back together with him again!" Helen added.

"Really? After I dumped him? Forget it!" She stomped off. Helen then grabbed her arm "I know ever since Prom Night he got clingy but he promised to make an effort!" Marge was at her History class door when she was talking to her "Tell him to suck a lemon!" she said slamming the door.

Homer was walking up to Helen "Hey Helen how are things with Tim?" He asked. "Good! I was just telling Marge Artie Ziff wants to see her and get back together with her!" Homer was shocked. She said to him that he never wanted to see or talk to him again.

"Oh what does he want now?" He said. "Well yesterday in math I was sitting behind him and said I miss Marge Bouvier oh how I want her back and all that stuff!" Homer bit his lip.

Geeze the guy really can't let him go "Artie needs to move on is what he needs to do and I'm gonna say it to his face!" Just then the bell rang. "HOMER YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR ENGLISH!" Helen yelled "SCREW THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO ENGLAND!" He yelled back.

Luckily for Homer,He spotted Artie at his locker he immediately ran over to him "ARTIE ZIFF!" Homer yelled from across the hall. Artie rolled his eyes once he knew that voice "What does that braindead slob want know?" he asked "Artie we need to talk!"

"Homer! Got any plans for the weekend?" Homer knew his game and he was not playing it.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase LEAVE MARGE ALONE She doesn't like you anymore she doesn't want you anymore She moved on Hello earth to Artie Get the message SHE LET GO This isn't some drama love show type dealies this is real life this isn't Hollywood This is Springfield and most importantly: This is High School!" Homer said shaking him

Artie was offenend at what Homer just said "did you just question my smartness?" Homer slowly backed away "oh yes I did in your face Artie Ziff!" he skipped away.Artie looked at his watch "this manchild just made me late for History Class" He said grabbing his stuff

"Hopefully that'll teach him!" Marge said grabbing a grape from the bowl for her after school snack. "I know that jerk needs to learn how to leave you alone" Homer said leaning up against her. "Better because I'm tired of him following me around every damn day looking for me to see if I still love him I DONT ANYMORE NOT SINCE THE FREAKING PROM INCIDENT!"

Marge leaned back on her pillow and rubbed her face. She was too stressed "hopefully he won't be at the party tomorrow because I will be furious!" Marge said snarling. Homer layed down next to her "well maybe he won't but tomorrow night I promise it will us having a grand old time and you going to your first college party!"

Marge sat up in bed "I would love that it'll be like we are dancing in a snow globe spinning around and around!" Homer kissed her forehead softly "you just gave me the perfect idea for a Christmas gift this year". Marge whispered in his ear " You weren't supposed to say it out loud so now I will know what it is!"

Homer tackled on Marge and began to kiss her. He loves her so much.

That night, Marge was sitting up in her room with her friend Luann stroking Marge's hair. Her hair was very very soft "I just wish Artie knows what space is I tell him that all the time and things are getting really annoying between me and him and Homer even tried getting involved which I want Homer to take my side he's my boyfriend it's his job to be with me throughout my whole life"

Her friend grabbed an elastic and began braiding her hair "That's what Ex's can do they begin to stick like glue on you like me and Kirk-" Oh by the way are you and him still back together?" Marge asked.

"I don't even know at this point" Luann said. Marge grabbed a picture of Homer from her desk and stared at it.

"Do you know anything about that Party tomorrow?" Marge asked. Luann ran next to her "oh yes Lucas's party me and Kirk are going so we can try and get back together" Marge chuckled a bit "Well me and Homer are going and I really want to know how he would feel if maybe after college we can try and start a family together".

Her friend hugged her "Well Homer is a very good man and I even doubt he'll want to have a family with you" Marge knew she was right but she wanted to hear from Homer "you're right but I'll just have to wait to hear from Homer". Her friend looked down at the picture with Her and Homer "Why can't you call him now?" She asked "He's hanging out with Barney"

Luann looked at her watch "Well I better get going we'll see you at the party tomorrow" Marge gave a little smile "Ok" she said softly. Marge leaned back at stared out the window "what would Homer think of starting a family sometime?" Like her friend said: she'll have to wait and see.

Meanwhile, Homer and Barney were driving around Springfield "Sooo That Girl Marge is a beautiful woman" he said half drunk "yep truly marvelous" Homer said. "Are you going to go to the party tomorrow?" He asked again getting out of the car to look up at the sky. Barney grabbed a pack of beer from the back seat "no Lucas never liked me and besides I wasn't invited"

Homer jumped up on the hood of the car "Well Me and Marge are coming and the invite did say to bring a guest if you wanted to". His friend stroked his arm "I get it you want me to go it's perfectly fine if I don't go I'll be doing my own stuff anyways" Homer opened his can and looked back at him "Are You sure?"

Barney smiled back at Homer "I am absolutely sure" the two buddies looked at the gorgeous starry night sky

Homer broke the silence by sitting up and asking his best friend.

"remember that smart dude Marge used to date?" "Yes" Barney said "Well today at school I saw him and I told him to stay away from Marge" Homer said "Well you did the right thing" Homer looked up "I guess I did!"

"Do you think he'll be at the party tomorrow?" Homer looked up at the sky again in anger

"I sure hope not!"


	3. Chapter 3:Party Animals

It was Saturday the night of the party. Marge was just finshing curling her hair with a red velvety dress with black high heels. "My first college party!" she said getting her red lipstick.

Her mom walked into her room and gave her some simple ground rules such as Drinking and smoking and squeesed her daughters arms and cleared her throat " most importantly please get yourself pregnant young lady"

Marge had a puzzled look on her face "Um I'm pretty sure that won't happened to me"."I mean it if I heard a single piece of news of you having a baby inside of you it's out on the street for you!"

She heard a carhorn "Ah Homer's here!" She cheered She grabbed her purse. "REMEMBER MY ADVICE!" her mother yelled from the stairs.

Marge happily ran to the car. "I am so happy to see you!" she kissed him on the cheek "You look hot!" Homer said.Marge smiled at that compliment "Why thank you"

They drove down the road until Marge looked up at her boyfriend "Before we get to the party my mom has a a few rules for me." "Which are?" Homer asked.

"Well She doesn't want me drinking,smoking and getting pregnant!" She pointed out.

Homer looked at her with confusion "Look we haven't done the thing yet and you made a promise until we get married to do it and besides, I don't really want kids right now"

Marge leaned back in the carseat staring out the window "Understood"Homer grabbed her hand "trust me I WON'T let anything happen to you" Marge looked at him and said "Hope Artie is not there" "Trust me he won't and if he was I will try my best to avoid him for you" Homer promised.

When they pulled up to the driveway, they got out of the car and walked when they met the host of the party Lucas. "Homer Jay Simpson it's great to see you again!" He then looked atMarge "I see you are now dating Marge Bouvier the smart girl" Marge silently smiled.

Homer poked his chest "Hey don't call my girl smart girl she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met" They walked around together to explore "Wow this is fun so far" Marge said.

She stopped in her place when she saw her friends Helen and Luann. "Homer I'm gonna go say hi to my friends I'll see you around" She kissed Homer's cheek and ran off to her friends.

"GIRLS!" Marge said running over to her friends. "Hi Marge so how's your first college party?" Luann asked "Is Kirk here?" Marge asked "Oh yeah he's in the hot tub" Marge looked around "there is a hot tub?"

Helen smirked "Ohhh Yeah him and Tim are having the time of their lives"

She then saw Homer and Barney go to the backyard "Homer! Barney!" Homer stroked Marge's hair "is there something wrong honey do you wanna go home early because you're more then welcome to let me know?" Marge shook her head "No there is hot tub in the backyard and Tim and Kirk are there!"

Homer threw off his shirt "Let's go,Barn". Marge smiled and looked at her friends "Luann remembered that talk we had last night about me and Homer talked about having kids in the future?"

Luann nodded. "Well on the way to the party Homer said that he doesn't want any kids." She then heard a familer voice "Homer may not want Kids, but I DO!" the voice said "Oh Lord." Marge muttered under breath.

She turned around to find him. "ARTIE ZIFF!" Marge shouted "Yes Sweetie it is I, Artie your fromer date" Marge frowned "Welp, jokes on you I am here with HOMER!" Artie looked around "Well I don't see your blubber boyfriend anywhere!"

Marge was fuming how dare he roast her boyfriend? "He's in the hot tub with Barney" Artie walked away and Marge ran away crying. "Marge." Luann said. They all ran away to find Marge.

Artie walked in the backyard to see the men playing Marco Polo "Marco?" Kirk said "Polo" Tim said "Homer!" Homer said "Barney!" Barney said "Damn Guys you must be really stupid" Homer peeked out of the hot tub "You." Artie got in the hot tub and all the guys instanly got quiet.

"What?" Homer snarled after a long period of silence "I wanna talk about what's been going on in our lives lately" Homer got out of the hot tub and grabbed his shirt "No thank you" He said plainly. Artie ran after Homer "Look Artie leave me alone I'm with Marge now just leave me alone"

"I need to find Marge" Homer said. Artie stood there in silence. Homer walked down the hall to an empty room and heard a familer cry "I still can't believe he is here and I have been hoping all week that he wasn't" Marge cried. Homer wanted to interfere but he decided to listen in on the girls conversation.

"Well don't worry about it Marge they're tons of people here and he probably won't ever see you for the rest of the party" Helen said

Marge rubbed her face "Ugh I keep telling him that I'm with Homer now he just doesn't get it!" she shouted.

Marge ran out of the room "I'm getting a drink!" She said. She soon bumped into Homer "Marge sweetie are you ok?" Marge tightly hugged Homer and cried "I don't get why I'm upset I just hoped for him not to come all week and now he shows up"

Homer rubbed her baxk "Well somtimes you hope for something and it doesn't come true" Marge smiled "Yeah you're right maybe I'm not fit for college parties."

Homer pulled out of the hug "I didn't say anything wrong about college parties now let's have the time of your life" He took Marge's hand they went to go grab a drink "Wait Marge, I thought you weren't supposed to drink" Homer asked.

Marge grabbed a beer "night is young Homer besides I wanna PARTY!" Homer smiled "Let's do this!"

The couple drank like crazy totally forgetting the drama about Artie.. Until the thinkable happens

Homer and Marge ran into a random room and locked the door. they threw their clothes off and jumped into the bed and began making out.

Meanwhile Artie walked around the party looking for Marge "Oh Marge's friends where is Marge?" He asked. The two friends looked around "We don't know she ran off with Homer last time we saw her"

Artie then ran off to find Marge. Artie was walking down the hall when he heard noises coming from the door. He knocked on the door and Marge ran out right away. Homer saw Artie and slammed the door in his face.

Marge went up to her friends "Girls guess what I did the thing with Homer." Helen and Luann stood in their places "You what?" Marge nodded in exciment

Homer put an arm around her "Let's get going" he said. Marge waved goodbye and Homer began driving down the road back to Marge's home "Marge do not tell your family I did this?" Marge turned down the radio and looked at Homer "I'm just looking out for you cupcake" Homer shrugged.

Marge rolled her eyes "Relax Homer as long as there is no baby inside of me when we should be good"

 ** _THE NEXT MORNING_**

Marge was throwing up in the bathroom of her house. Her mom and her sisters went out of breakfast and left Marge to rest "Ohhhhhh I feel like as if I got stabbed in the stomach many times" She suddenly remember everything from the party the drinking,the partying, THE MAKEOUT SESSION

Marge rolled over the floor. She suddenly remembered the pregnancy test that Homer had to get her before he took her home since Homer was parionoid that she could be pregnant. She looked at it.

"Here goes nothing." She breathed. After she took the test she saw it right there in front of her tear welling eyes. "It's,It's... Positive" She threw the test on the ground and started crying. She was pregnant.

She kept lying there crying until she heard a light tap on the door. "Marge It's me I wanted to see if you are want to go out for breakfast" the voice said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled. Homer opened the door "Marge what happend?" Marge threw the test at him and to her surprise his eyes welled up with tears. He bent down and put an arm around her and she buried her head in his arms. This wasn't good news at all.


End file.
